


What do you do at the end of the world? -will you save us?-

by Alan975



Category: Naruto
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel, like seriously, not even before the jump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan975/pseuds/Alan975
Summary: What if team seven were ok? what if they could not beat Kagya? what if they were the only survivors?ah... i can't believe people actually writhe summaries like that! For real this time:Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto -having failed to save the world from Kaguya's rampage- spend significant time in the aftermath honing their skills until they reach a breakthrough, namely time travel.Now with a way to go back, they will do everything in their power to save the world and maybe fix it along the way.... I mean, they know practically everything that needs to be done, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7/emotional trauma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	What do you do at the end of the world? -will you save us?-

**Author's Note:**

> Got mad about how everyone does this type of fic so i decided to follow the age old advise of ''WeLL wHy DOn't You MaKe iT?!''  
> Want to continue it but don't get your hopes up.

Despite what some might think, the apocalypse was not an ideal learning time.

You could learn a lot during combat because failure meant negative reinforcement, you could learn even more during war because the constant pressure made you either advance, crack or both. 

The apocalypse did not give you time to learn from your mistakes, you did not have time to lean back and think through how you could have done better and you absolutely did not have time to sit down and study.

When it became obvious that they could not outright defeat Kaguya they shifted their focus to retreating and preparing. It did not work.

She had been known as a goddess in her time and it was a title that was fitting for she outclassed s-class ninja like s-class ninja outclassed the average person. 

That -ironically- was what let them gain any amount of success in their plight because, like they had been taught so long ago in Waves, even the mightiest could be brought down by vast numbers of barely competent hands.

And they had numbers.

Naruto would spend his time stalling Kaguya -not fight her mind you, but stalling her- by use of evasive maneuvers, practical application of annoying Jutsus and a handful of clones.

He made sure to not try to swarm Kaguya because that would, even with his reserves, not lead to a prolonged fight. 

Sasuke had been on stalling duty to begin with but it became clear that he was needed elsewhere when Sakura could not break the people out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke’s eye and skill proved sufficient but it was a long and individual process. 

This only lasted so long.

Kaguya had apparently not wanted to kill Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura because of the vast amount of chakra that the three of them held, she proved far less inclined to deal with the people -freed and trapped- in a similar manner.

Despite what some would think the majority of the freed ninja did not eagerly jump to their death at the hands of the goddess, when ordered by the likes of Kakashi -the sixth hokage- and Sasuke -the Kage slayer- they eagerly evacuated the battlefield shortly after having witnessed one of Kaguya's attacks reducing a cluster of ninja to dust. 

Kakashi had been hit.

Naruto and Sasuke clashed with the goddess midair to buy time for the fleeing while Sakura did all that she could to stall the disintegration that hand already erased her Sensei’s left arm.

It was not easy to halt the disintegration, Sakura was the most capable medic to have walked the earth since the Sage himself but this did not function like any virus that she knew of, normal or chakra enhanced.

It jumped from cell to cell destroying anything that it could get it’s grasp on and Sakura could only halt it by healing the damage that it did while  _ and _ before it happened. 

Kakashi just barely had a stub of a shoulder left when Sakura managed to match the erosion, this was purposefully reduced though because the only permanent fix that Sakura could come up with was to cut of that which  _ would _ be infected instead of what was  _ being  _ affected, sort of how civilians prevented crop and forest fires.

Kakashi had long since fallen unconscious since having ones being ripped apart, sown together and chopped up was more than the mind could handle in one go.

Sakura had just barely gotten up from her crouched position when Kaguya had punched through Sasuke's susanoo and practically ripped off his left arm.

The people had been evacuated and the tide of the battle was turning against them. 

Naruto threw out a literal wave of Shadow clones and hurried down to pick up Kakashi while Sakura reattached Sasuke's arm -that had  _ oh so helpfully _ been sent on a crash course towards her face- and helped him up.

  
  
  
  


The pause had been short.

After making sure that no one was damaged beyond a few scrapes Sakura had gone to join Sasuke in doing absolutely nothing to refill their reserves while Naruto laid down and handled the influx of disjointed memories that his clones had given him throughout the day. 

They had retreated to an outpost not  _ too _ far away considering that everyone had been running for their lives.

They only had around one hundred and twenty among them, roughly forty percent of them were of konoha while twenty percent were of sand and the rest a mix of the other nations. Sakura estimated that they had woken closer to four hundred.

Then the base exploded.

The three of them jumped to their feet when a shockwave of chakra surged through the walls of the base, rendering them to dust. The three of them only came out unscathed from it because Sasuke had grabbed a fist full of their clothes and teleported them out of there. 

Kaguya floated above the wreckage of the base with a hand outstretched, Naruto flew at her with a scream of rage emitting from the bottom of his throat while Sasuke and Sakura followed behind him. They had no more people to protect except for those still stuck in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and the only path to that was through Kaguya, no matter how bleak it looked. 

It did not go well.

Kaguya may not have been the smartest individual to have walked the land but she was no mindless barbarian either. She relied on raw force not because of necessity but out of  _ habit _ , because it had only failed her once against her own flesh and blood.

She was not stupid. 

Having believed the three of them to be nothing but a nuisance she had lost many sources of power, minuscule losses they may be but it was still  _ her power  _ that had been spilled by lesser beings. 

She would not make the same mistake again.

Sakura could not get close enough  _ fast enough _ to deal damage to the goddess, Sasuke’s defence was torn apart like above average tissue paper and Naruto -despite having greater numbers- could not overpower the originator of Chakra.

Sakura was the first to fall.

Kaguya had been moments away from delivering a finishing blow through Sasuke's head when Sakura came flying with a roar at the tip of her tongue and a flaming fist to meet the side of Kaguya’s arm. She did not manage to block the other hand that came forth and tore through her from shoulder to hip.

Sasuke managed to land on his feet and catch what remained of Sakura while Naruto split off into three Kurama avatars and tried to eat Kaguya.

Sakura’s one hundred healing seal was busy with keeping her organs from falling apart to fix the gaping hole in her everything so Sasuke hurried to lay her down flat and pull together the parts of her that looked to fit together.

Naruto fell next.

In his hurry to reduce Kaguya to a bloody pulp he disregarded his only major advantage in numbers and so Kaguya managed to hit his midsection with an ash bone.

Kurama, having listened in when Sakura had explained to her teammates how she had managed to stave off the effects, wasted no time in doing the same for the blond. 

A golden chakra arm stretched out of Naruto’s elbow and quickly gouged out a significant portion of the abdomen before flooding the area with as much chakra as he could. 

Naruto nevertheless hit the ground, only saved by his Truth Seeking Orbs that functioned sort of like a gravity cushion when floating behind him.

Kaguya quickly disposed of the remaining clones before aiming her hand towards the downed blond. 

Sasuke, now free of holding sakura's intestines in, produced a pair of shadow clones which sent out a wave of Amaterasu while the original jumped up and summoned his perfect susanoo, pulled out his avatars blade and crushing Kaguya’s wailing, burning body into the ground right before the pain and drain knocked him out of the titanic form.

His clones popped and gave him a much needed dose of chakra back as he tried to get his nerve system back under control, Sakura had finally pulled herself together and was warely raising herself up into a sitting position while Naruto tethered on the edge of consciousness.

The ground where Sasuke's titanic sword hand landed erupted as a massive white abomination of shapes and limbs rapidly grew and pulsated. It let out a mindless roar of rage as Sasuke forced himself to stand straight, as sakura stumbled to his left and as Naruto tried to get up but got no further than to a knee.

  
  


Kaguya was not stupid, she was not some barbaric single-minded being with a thirst for blood, what they had not though about was that the ten-tails was originally no more than a manifestation of Kaguya’s ire that took form from the god three.

Black Zetsu had not been bothered by being absorbed by Kaguya, no, it had sounded  _ downright happy _ to be unmade. It was a manifestation of Kaguya’s will however and what she wanted, it wanted. The Ten-tails was a manifestation of her ire, of her  _ rage _ , it had been a hasty creation at the hands of a desperate woman alongside holding power comparable to her own. 

Obito and Madara had failed to tame it because that went against its very nature, it’s very  _ being _ . With Kaguya it resonated, with her it did not fight for control because she saw no reason to put a leash on her own power. But like when two identical waves meet it and Kaguya had been the same, they had been put on the same level and it -lacking anything to hold it back- surged forwards.

The beast loomed above them as it roared at the heavens, as its power poured out over the land, as it’s tails swept entire fields away and they saw their death. 

Sakura halfheartedly clutched onto Sasuke's side as her eyes watered, Sasuke stared up at the beast with solem resolve while an arm loseley crept around his teammate’s midriff and Naruto swore as tears fell from his eyes.

A bright blue shone through the cracks of the annihilated base far off in the distance moments before a towering avatar of chakra and lightning bursted out. It stood at a height comparable to the beast as it’s massive plated wings pulled back and beat, sending it towards its adversary at immense speed. 

Its form seems to lose consistency the further it went until it was no more than a blue sparkling blur that -upon contact- seemed to merge with the beast before violently collapsing in on itself, leaving the area bare of towering forms.

  
  
  
  


Despite what some might think, the apocalypse was not an ideal learning time.

You could learn a lot during combat because failure meant negative reinforcement, you could learn even more during war because the constant pressure made you either advance, crack or both. 

The apocalypse did not give you time to learn from your mistakes, you did not have time to lean back and think through how you could have done better and you absolutely did not have time to sit down and study.

The  _ aftermath _ however, was entirely different.

In the aftermath you could reflect till your heart's content, in the aftermath you could study however much you wanted as long as you procured sustenance and shelter first.

In the aftermath you could take what you need from wherever you go because there is no one left to stop you.

In the aftermath you will not be able to save the world for it is already goon.

But with the most efficient and capable chakra manipulator to have ever walked these lands; 

with someone who could bend reality with a glance and had eidetic memories of the work of arguably history's greatest scientist; 

with the world's largest chakra battery which holds the knowledge of techniques that can bend time and space; 

...you might just be able to find a alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? i'm practically starving for attention here!  
> ...Would not mind if ya'll have ideas for this cas i'm not a creative person when it's not 2Am


End file.
